The Winchester Brothers Secret Ally' Chapter 2 Part 2
by Nonniepat
Summary: Chapter 2 Part 2 In Chapter 2 Sam and Dean are off hunting with Sam still not himself and Dean worrying about who or what is walking around in his brother. Dean is about to find out just what's wrong with Sam and he turns to Ang to help him put the pieces together. Once again Ang's mission takes a different turn...


An hour later Ang's phone rang. It was Bobby.

"Bobby did you talk him out of it?" Ang asked.

"Yeah like there was a snowballs chance of that. More bad news. Sam is on the hunt for a spell to stop Dean." Bobby stated plainly.

"Wow he is dead set against this to go up against Dean knowing Dean is going to talk to Death. Sam does know Dean is probably right now embarking on a dangerous journey to talk to Death?" Ang asked.

"He knows. This soulless thing really drops a load of crap on this whole mess." Bobby said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ang replied.

"What'cha got on your end?" Bobby asked.

"Well a spell to stop Death or rather Dean from succeeding if Death comes through...that's not easy Bobby. Sam walking around without a soul is bad enough but if he is desperate enough to stop this I'm not quite sure where he'd go or more to the point _who'd_ help him. I mean the angels aren't exactly team Winchester these days with the exception of Cas. Demons can't swing this mojo. Lucifer or his top henchmen could do it as they are fallen angels but those that are left are so deep in the pit Sam could never get to them. Our best bet is to get to Death before Dean does and make sure Death agrees to help Dean." Ang explained.

"Go right for the juggler there girl. It is amazing you know so much but we can't figure out who you are. A hint now and then would help ya know." Bobby remarked.

"As Cas said from the beginning I'm someone who can help that's enough about me. Let me see what I can do on this end. Call you back." Ang said.

"Hurry Ang. I don't think either of the boys have much time to play with here." Bobby said hanging up. Ang agreed as she closed her cell phone. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. A moment later a rumbling was heard all around her though she was not shaken by it.

She opened her eyes.

"Hello Death." Ang said with a half smile.

"A call from you was the last thing I expected. They are looking for you, you know." Death said in his non-expressionless tone and sat himself down on one of her dining room chairs.

"Someone been trying to bind you lately?" Ang asked.

"Besides that pesky child Lucifer and now you, no." Death said brushin the sleeves of his suit coat off. Ang laughed.

"Guess that explains the less than angry response. I won't keep you just need a favor." Ang said.

"Been a long time for that one. But I will try you know that." Death replied.

"You will be getting a visit from Dean Winchester..." Ang began and Death cut her off.

"Stop. Been down that road before. He got his brother to jump in that hole that's all I carry about. Those two brothers upset the natural order of things enough as it is." Death remarked.

"This is different. Sam was somehow returned without his soul. Now you know what will become of him the longer he goes without it. Do you really want that to happen? You know what happened the last time a soulless human who was still alive did down here." Ang said.

"All too well. Alright what would you like me to do." Death remarked with a sigh.

"Dean will ask you to go get Sam's soul." Ang replied.

"That would have been my guess yes...and..." Death remarked.

"Go get it for him and Sam. Watch out for Sam he is looking for a spell to stop Dean." Ang said.

"Well, well, well the transformation may have already begun better get down there and get his soul out fast. But first, I have a request." Death stated.

"Yes." Ang replied.

"The souls. You know what that nit wit Castiel is doing don't you?" Death replied.

"I have an idea yes but as he is no longer listening to his superior here I don't see how..." Death cut her off again by raising a hand then standing and leaning on his cane.

"Leave that part to me. I'd like to teach our Mr. Winchester a little lesson about the souls and their value and then when little brother is restored to his sort of old self we can let _them_ do the dirty work and stop that little mook from bringing down the house and those pesky demons too and this so called King of Hell. King of nothing the minute Lucifer gets wind of it. He may be in a cage but he is not now nor ever has been unable to control those demons." Death remarked.

"Nothing will happen to Dean, understand. You make sure he wakes up before he dies." Ang stated.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to your favorite humans. You have my word. I have your permission to teach Dean a lesson about the souls? My way?" Death questioned.

"As long as he lives and you get Sam's soul from the cage yes." Ang said. Death raised his arms and Ang waved her hand.

"Many thanks. Oh and just our of curiosity the Winchester's and their friend Singer do not know do they?" Death asked.

"No and there is no need for them to know. They are chosen and that's all they need to know and they need to be together to do their work _with_ their souls." Ang said.

"You know the wall won't hold forever." Death replied.

"Long enough I hope. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Thank you for being so agreeable but Dean doesn't need to know about our little conversation." Ang said.

"What conversation?" Death said with what passed for a smile on the Horseman then vanished.

When Death left Ang called Bobby back.

"It's done. Death will make sure he lives." Ang told Bobby.

"That was fast. You have Death on speed dial?" Bobby asked.

"It's done Bobby. Dean will succeed." Ang replied.

"And Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Death is aware he's trying to stop Dean. He will do what he can. I wouldn't leave Sam alone till Dean returns though. I will try and see if we've got a rogue angel he can get too but that may take awhile. Stay in touch." Ang said.

"Will do. You too." Bobby said then hung up.

Ang closed her cell phone then set about contacting the angels currently not team Castiel or team Raphael and found one but couldn't get him to answer her. She sure hoped he was not the angel Sam was meeting. It may already be too late. It was up to Death now to make things right.


End file.
